1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional shaped article manufacturing method, a three-dimensional shaped article manufacturing apparatus, an ink set, and a three-dimensional shaped article.
2. Related Art
Conventionally known is a method of forming a three-dimensional shaped article on the basis of a model of a three-dimensional object generated with, for example, three-dimensional computer-aided design (CAD) software or the like.
A lamination method is one known method of forming a three-dimensional shaped article. A lamination method generally comprises forming the three-dimensional shaped article by dividing the model of the three-dimensional object into a large number of two-dimensional cross-sectional layers and thereafter sequentially laminating cross-sectional members corresponding to each of the two-dimensional cross-sectional layers while the cross-sectional members are also being sequentially shaped.
The lamination method makes it possible to immediately form any model of a three-dimensional shaped article intended to be shaped, and is free of such needs as creating a mold prior to the shaping, and therefore makes it possible to form a three-dimensional shaped article both quickly and inexpensively. Also, the three-dimensional shaped article is formed by laminating the cross-sectional members, which are thin and plate-shaped, one layer at a time, and therefore it is possible to form even a complex object having, for example, an internal structure as an integrated shaped article without dividing the object into a plurality of components.
One known form of such a lamination method is a technique for shaping the three-dimensional shaped article while also fixing a powder with a binding solution (see JP-A-2001-150556 (patent document 1), for example). With the technique of such description, the formation of each of the layers entails imparting color to the three-dimensional shaped article by discharging an ink comprising a coloring agent onto a location corresponding to an outer surface side of the three-dimensional shaped article.
However, with the conventional methods, an unintended wrinkling is generated irregularly, and it is difficult to render a glossy texture.